The Summer Cabin
by ChildOfTheOcean
Summary: During a heat wave in Seaford, the Wasbi Warriors take a road trip to Jack's family cabin in Clear Lake. With the gang trying to set up Jack and Kim, will they fall for each other or will their friendship crumble? Exciting adventures await in The Summer Cabin. [ My first FanFic ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

After a long and rigorous sparring match Jack and Kim flopped down on the sweaty mats of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Both to out of breath to move they laid there for well over an hour. Feeling refreshed and able to breathe again Kim stood and drank form her still ice cold water bottle. Grabbing her phone Kim checked the weather. "Woah! Jack the high today is 105! How are we gonna keep cool?" Jack hearing this shot up from his place on the mats and walked over to Kim. "We could always head up to Clear Lake. It doesn't get above 76 in the summer, usually. Invite the rest gang and we'll head up for a couple weeks. We can stay in my families cabin." Reaching of his room temperature water, Jack felt Kim hug him from behind screaming "YAAAA! THANKS JACK! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Rudy? Hey it's Kim. Jack invited us to go up to Clear Lake and stay a while. Wanna come and be our chaperone? Please Rudy! Please, Please, Please!" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kim. I'll be y'alls chaperone. When do we leave?" Rudy replied.

"Meet us at the dojo in.. say two hours? Thanks so much Rudy!" Kim exclaimed into the phone. After hanging up with Rudy, she called Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Sharing the info with the rest of the gang they all agreed to meet at Bobby Wasabi in two hours.

Two hours later and everyone was in the dojo, packing the two tone, white and red 1966 VW Bus Rudy rented for the next two months. "Everyone ready? We got a couple hours drive ahead of us." Rudy stated. The gang shook their heads in agreement, ready to get on the road. Jerry, Eddie and Milton climbed in the middle seats while Kim and Jack took the back row. Pulling out of the strip mall Rudy cranked the stereo. Milton brought along his summer reading, Eddie brought along his PS3, and Jerry just brought his iPod so he could practice his newest dance move. In the back of the bus, Kim pulled out her portable DVD player. "Hey Jack you wanna watch _Criminal Minds_ with me?" Kim asked as she shook Jack to get his attention. "Yeah. Pull it up and we'll watch it together." Jack replied. At the beginning of the summer Jack and Kim had started watching _Criminal Minds_ from the beginning. But between karate and family stuff they were only on season three. Popping in season 3 disc 2 Kim scooted a little closer to Jack. Setting the DVD player on both their legs they settled in for the five hour drive to Clear Lake.

Two hours later Rudy pulled into a 7 Eleven. Opening the van door he climbed out and filled the tank, then went into the store to grab snacks and pay for the gas. Walking back to the van he noticed Kim's head laying on Jack's shoulder, both sound asleep. Shaking his head while climbing in the van he said to himself "I always knew they'd end up together." Rudy pulled out back onto the road, turning to Milton he said "Hey, Milton, We should try to step Jack and Kim up. They're so cute. Look at them."

"I totally agree Rudy. We should step them up. Lets get Eddie and Jerry in on this. But Rudy, we can't let them know we're doing this. It has to be stealth." Milton agreed.

Coasting 85 miles down the California interstate, Kim awake from her cat nap on Jack's shoulder. Rubbing her eyes she looked up at Jack with longing eyes. Knowing he didn't like her back, Kim closed her eyes, took a deep breath and returned her attention on the paused episode of _Criminal Minds__. _Thinking to herself, Kim estimated when they should get to Clear Lake. '_So we left around noon-ish. And two hours ago we stopped at 7 Eleven, putting that around 2. Now it__'__s 3:45__… __So we should get there around 4:30/ 5-ish.__' _Kim thought. "Rudy, turn up the radio! This is my JAM!" Kim called out. Rudy cracked up the stereo, watching with amusement in the rear view mirror as Kim danced in her seat, signing along to the song.

Crossing into Clear Lake around 5:30 the gang was exhausted. They still had another 30 minutes to go until the reached the Brewer family cabin. Milton, Eddie, And Jerry were out like lights. Jack. Kim, and Rudy being the only ones awake. "Jack, I know it's summer vacation but what do you say we workout and practice a little. Keep you and everyone else in shape, so we're in a good place for tournaments when the school year rolls around." Rudy asked.

"Yeah, thats sounds good Rudy. We could practice in the early morning, out on the pier. It'll be fun." Jack responded.

Reaching the cabin later then expected everyone pilled out of the van. Grabbing for their bags the Wasabi Warriors raced to the entrance. Opening the front door everyone dispersed into different directions exploring the interior. Jerry entered a guest room with black and grey walls, a loft bed in the corner on a slight angle. Small glass bubbles hung from the ceiling acting as lights. Entering the en suite bathroom he noticed the walk-in closet and the rain head shower. Slate tiles covered the floor with grey walls as well. In Milton's room the walls were a deep navy blue, a platform bed with books surrounding the exterior sat in the dead center. A mahogany desk was perched in the corner. His en suite bath was a stark white with sandstone inlays and glass squares as decoration throughout; he also had a walk-in closet. Down the hall, Eddie's room was a sunset orange with a bed hanging form the ceiling. The bed frame a deep cherry wood, the antique gold chains attached to the industrial hooks in the ceiling. A small cherry wood desk sat in the corner with sheet music layer out. The en suite was much the same as Milton's expect the walls were covered in tree branch designed wallpaper. Kim walked down the hall stopping in front of the room straight across from Milton's. Swinging the door open she entered the scarlet room with white accents and gasped. Against the far wall sat a French daybed with an antiqued wood headboard. A floor length aged mirror with cream accents laid against the wall nearest the door. A simple glass chandelier mounted to the ceiling hung just before the bed. Taking a tentative step toward the en suite bathroom, Kim stood stock still as she gazed inside. An all glass shower rested in the corner. The walk-in closet sat adjacent to the shower, a polar white ottoman sat in the center. Small glass bubbles hung as light fixtures above the vanity by the shower.

Jack being familiar with the cabin already went straight to the kitchen. Sitting at the benchwright reclaimed wood pine dining table, he waited for the others to join him. Slowly the all entered the room with huge smiles on their faces. "I take it you guys saw your rooms?" Jack inquired. "Umm yeah! They're amazing! I never accepted them to be like that." Milton responded. Opening the Samsung french door refrigerator, Jerry examined the empty fridge. "Yeah, umm Jerry. We haven't been here in, like, a year. Theres no food. We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow." Jack stated.

"Don't worry about it Jack. I'll just order a pizza. What do you guys want on yours?" Jerry sounded.

Walking in from the back deck, Rudy joined the gang at the table. Taking a seat next to Milton he quietly asked him about the plan to get Jack and Kim together. "We all took rooms next to each other, Jerry, Eddie, and I. Kim took the room across from me. Leaving the ones on either side of her open. But we're in the guest hall. Jack's room he usually stays in is in the main hall." Milton communicated. Shaking his head Rudy stood, "I'm going to find my room, and take a shower. Night guys, see y'all in the morning." Walking down the guest hall Rudy entered the room on the left of Kim's. Opening the door Rudy stared at chocolate covered walls. The canopy bed at a slight angle in the corner with teal blue sheets and white pillows. Mason Jars with lights screwed into them hung from above. Entering the en suite he glanced around, spotting a walk-in closet like all the others. The walls a teal color with slate tile going around the room. Stepping into the rain head shower, Rudy relaxed letting his mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ayyee! Guys! Whatta y'all want on the pizza?" Jerry inquired, "What about pineapple? Maybe some stuffed crust?" Everyone erupted in a chorus of yeses. "Okayyy.. I'll go call now." Jerry said walking toward the phone.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go put up my things. Be back in a minute." Jack stated.

Jack walked up toward the main hall of the cabin, before readjusting his course and heading down the guest hall to the only open room, the one next to Kim's. Pushing the door open he gazed upon the forrest green walls and the loft bed in the dead center of the room with navy blue sheets. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling posing as lights. He'd always loved this room. Everything about this room screamed home to him. Dropping his stuff on the bed, he rejoined the group in the kitchen. As jack entered the room, the doorbell sounded. Jerry shot up from his chair knocking it over while racing to the door. "I got a large pizza with pineapple and stuffed crust?" said the pizza dude.

"Yeah man, that's us. How much?" Jerry asked.

"$12.90 bro. Y'all new? I haven't ever seen you guys around.. nice bus though." said the pizza dude.

"Yeah, we're staying for the summer. Here's 13, you can keep the change. I'm Jerry by the way." Jerry stated.

"Cool. Thanks man! I'm Cade. See you guys around bro." Cade said.

Closing the door Jerry returned with the pizza. Everyone jeered as he rounded the corner. Jack got up to pull out some plates to use. Opening the pizza box Jerry grabbed two slices, Milton grabbed one, Eddie grabbed two, Jack got two, and Kim took one. "Not hungry Kimmy?" Jack asked with a smirk. "I told you not to call me that!" Kim growled, "Hey, do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, theres water in the fridge. But thats all we got right now." Jack said.

Getting up to get a bottle of water, Kim noticed the old family photos stuck up all over the sides of the fridge. Looking at them she started smiling to herself. She saw one of the whole family sitting around a camp fire roasting marshmallows by the lake. Next to it was one of Jack and his younger brother Lucas riding jet ski's. Kim went back to her seat with a smile. Jack noticed but didn't say anything. Finishing off the pizza the gang had grown tired. Deciding to go to bed, they placed their plates in the sink, turned the lights off as they went and dispersed into their respective rooms for the night.

Around 7:00 in the morning, Milton awoke from his slumber. Being an early riser, this was normal for him. Unable to full back asleep, he got up and walked out to the back deck. Opening the door he was surprised to see Rudy sitting on the lawn meditating. "Hey Rudy. Didn't expect to see you up this early." Milton said.

"Nahh, I'm always up this early. Early riser me. I thought about going to the store to get groceries, but I don't really know what you teenagers eat.." Rudy said.

"I'll go with you Rudy. OHH! We could even wake up Eddie and Jerry, and just leave Jack and Kim here. We would have some time to plan out how we're going to get them together.. and leaving them here alone is a great start." Milton said animatedly.

"Go wake up Eddie and Jerry, and get ready. We leave in twenty." Rudy said jumping up to get ready.

Running into Jerry's room Milton slapped Jerry awake, silently shouting " Get up! We're putting plan 'coconut' into action!" Hearing this Jerry vaulted out of bed, "When do we leave?!" he asked.

"We leave in twenty. Get dressed." Milton replied.

Running to Eddie's room he did and said the same thing. All three boys were ready in ten minutes. They filled out of the hall and stood by the door waiting for Rudy. Just a moment later Rudy came out of his room, and pointed to the door quietly signaling to exit the cabin. The four of them climbed into the van and drove to the nearest store. Which, conveniently, was in the next town over, giving them enough time of plan and give Kim and Jack some time together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The early morning sun barreled into Kim's room, unable to sleep with the sun in her eyes Kim went into the front room. Slowly walking down the hall toward the front room she found a note tapped to the cabin door. It read:

_ Kim and Jack, _

_ Milton, Eddie, Jerry and I went into town to get groceries. Be back later today. No funny business! I have my cell if y'all need anything. _

_ Have Fun, Rudy _

After reading the note Kim crumbled it into a ball and shot a 3 pointer into the trash in the kitchen. Remembering the note she closed the fridge and plopped down on the couch softly chuckling about the ' no funny business' part. _Like Jack would even try_ she thought to herself. Turning on the TV she scanned the channels for something mildly entertaining. Finding nothing peeking her interest she switched it back off and went outside. Leaning back in a aqua adirondack chair she decided to catch some early morning sun.

Fumbling out of bed, Jack walked into the kitchen. Remembering there wasn't any food, he turned and left now looking for Kim. Finding her lounging on the aqua chair he debated scaring her or just simply pushing her off. Deciding on the former he snuck up behind her whispering in an eerie tone " You'll do just fine.." Grasping her shoulders he heard Kim scream bloody murder. Clearly he accomplished what he'd set out to do.

"JACK! What the hell?! You know i hate scary stuff.. Why would you do that to me?" Kim questioned frightened.

"Ahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Jack laughed, " Kim. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare that bad. I really am sorry.."

" I forgive you, but you owe me! You owe me BIG time mister!" Kim said.

Walking to Kim, Jack splayed his arms out wide engulfing her in a big bear hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear " I'll do whatever you want me to…" Kim shivered feeling his hot breath brush her ear, unknowingly she melded her body closer to his.

Feeling her press closer to him, Jack hugged her tighter. Not wanting to let her go but needing too, he slowly withdrew from her. " Go get ready. I'll take you into town." he said to Kim. A smile spread it's way onto her face. Giving him one more quick hug she raced to her room to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Running into her room, Kim tore apart the suitcase looking for the perfect going-into-town-with-Jack outfit. Finding something suitable she rushed to do her hair and makeup. After lightly applying her foundation she proceeded to softly apply her shimmery eyeshadow. She gave herself a small cat-eye with her olive green eyeliner, it was sure to make her chocolate brown eyes POP! Spraying her hair with dry shampoo she quickly curled it, and was out in record time.

Rounding the corner Jack bumped into Kim. Looking at her with a stupid smile, he noticed she was wearing cream shorts with a forrest green v-neck t-shirt that hugged all the right places. Her shoes were the grey Converse he gave her last Christmas. "Ready?" he asked breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"Ready." Kim replied. Taking her hand in his he walked them to his white Jeep CJ-5, he always had sitting in the attached garage. After helping Kim up into the car, he jogged to the driver side, getting in he turned the key making the engine roar to life. Giving it a few minutes to warm up he turned to Kim, " Where to first? Breakfast? Or should we just pull up into town and see where we end up?" Jack inquired. Not being one for set-in-stone plans, Kim chose the latter. Nodding his head in agreement Jack threw the Jeep into drive and set off toward the town of Clear Lake, CA.

Rolling into town, music blasting and hair whipping around Jack parked the Jeep on the side of the street, out of the way of incoming travelers. Grasping Kim by her waist and hoisting her out of the car, he placed her firmly on the ground but let his hand linger a little longer than necessary. Kim, not having a problem with it, didn't object. Strolling toward Miss Em's bakery they could smell the freshly baked donuts, and the sweet, sweet smell of her just-out-of-the-oven pecan pie. Kim couldn't contain the soft moan she let out just smelling it, she could only imagine how it would taste. "Jack can we please! Please! please! get some of that delicious pecan pie? PLeAse!" Kim begged.

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's go get some." Jack caved. It was only 9:30 and she already wanted pie.. she was perfect in his eyes.

"Well, I do believe I see Jack Brewer! Come over here boy, how ya been?" Miss Em asked with her sweet southern drawl.

"I've been good Miss Em. How about you? How's Alexander? He still home in Texas?" Jack inquired.

"I"m the bees knees Jack, even better now there your back in town. Alex is good, got himself a girl, sweetest thang too. He's still with his father in the Lone Star State.. comes to visit whenever he can." Miss Em said.

"That's good to hear. I'd like you to meet Kim. She's a friend from Seaford, her and I along with some friends are staying up in my family's cabin. If you see Cade and his crew send 'em up for me, please? I haven't seen them in a couple years…" Jack stated.

"Will do my boy. And the little blonde one, Kim, keep her close Jack, she's a keeper. I can see it now." Miss Em teased.

"I'm planning on it Miss Em. Just one more thing.. Can i get some of that award winning pecan pie? Kim smelt it and just had to have a piece.." Jack asked.

"Sure thing boy. Take a seat, I'll bring y'all some." Miss Em replied.

Setting the plates down in front of both the teens she turned and went to grab them a drink as well. Barely breathing between bites Kim inhaled her slice, pouting when it was all gone. Laughing at the blonde Jack pushed his plate toward her. Looking at him with questioning eyes silently asking if he was sure. Nodding his head yeah, she dove back in, only this time she decided to savor the heavenly taste.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After stuffing their faces at Miss Em's they decided to walk around town. Turning the corner onto Durban Street Kim noticed a small french clothing boutique named Ma Chérie. Grabbing her white cotton Roxy bag, she dug inside for her tribal printed wallet. Peering inside she noticed she only had 40 dollars and her fathers credit card. Deciding she wouldn't buy much, Kim entered the store with Jack following reluctantly behind.

Pushing the cream door open they entered the store. Moving toward the shirts, Kim picked up an aqua and white tank top with the words Ma Belle written on it in cursive. Searching for the price tag Kim found the the tank top was 42 dollars! More than she had. Walking to the store owner she demanded to know why it was so expensive. "Hey! Lady! Why is this 42 dollars?"

"Well, little girl, it was imported and one of a kind.." the boutique owner replied with a small laugh.

"There's, like, twenty hanging on the rack!" Kim shouted.

"Kim. Just put the shirt back and lets go!" Jack said from his place by the door.

Kim. seeming to remember he was there, slammed the shirt back into it's place on the rack and stormed out of the boutique. "UGH! 42 dollars for a tank top! Jack, can you believe it!" Kim steamed.

"Kimmy, just let it go! So it was over priced. Move on!" Jack said.

"Fine. And don't call me Kimmy." Kim pouted.

Taking her by the hand, Jack led her down the street. Stopping at the food cart he bought her a salt pretzel. Grabbing the pretzel from Jack, Kim leaned in and placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips. Lingering longer than needed, she pulled back slowly. Jack noticed what she was doing and played it off like he didn't. Continuing down the street, they stopped in front of his Jeep. "Hey, Kim, you wanna get out of here? And go back to the cabin, maybe swim a little?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice! Let's go!" Kim replied.

Arriving back at the cabin Kim raced to her room to change into her bikini. Swinging open her door, she rushed to her bag throwing clothes every which way. Finally finding her yellow and white polka dot bikini, she quickly changed and grabbed her white sheer cover up. Putting her long blond locks into a sock bun she made her way out to the deck. Pulling the glass door leading to the deck open, Kim sauntered toward the adirondack chairs stretching out waiting for Jack.

Jack, a little slower on the uptake, walked into his room. Opening his duffle bag he pulled out his forrest green swim trunks. Changing into his bathing suit he wondered when Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy would be home.

"Ay! Milton! Eddie! You guys want regular Oreos or double stuffed?" Jerry asked.

"Double stuffed, obviously! What kind of question was that?" Eddie replied.

"Hey, where's Rudy?" Milton questioned.

The three of them wandered around the remaining aisles in the grocery store looking for Rudy. Finding him in the produce section they quickly ran to him. "Hey Rudy! Are we almost done here?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, just need a few more things then we can go." Rudy responded, "Blueberries or Kiwis? EH we'll just get both."

"What are we gonna do about Jack and Kim? We need a plan." Jerry said.

Stopping dead in his tracks Milton glanced at Jerry, "We could each talk to one. Find out if they like the other. That's step one. If they don't like each other then we can't really do anything, but if they do… we obviously have to guide them together" Milton said.

"Milton you are a genius!" Jerry exclaimed.

Walking toward the back deck Jack stopped to regain control over his hormones. Seeing Kim in her yellow polka dot bikini was his undo-ing for the day. He hasn't the slightest how he's gonna make it the rest of the afternoon. Plopping down next to Kim on the adirondack's Jack removed his shirt and laid down. _'Two can play this game Kimmy.' _Jack thought.

Kim was having a hard time trying not to stare at his sculpted muscle-y chest. His abs, being of the washboard variety, were incredibly distracting. This boy looked like a god, it was a blessing and a curse.. now being a curse. Trying to control her urges Kim got up and walked toward the pool, putting a little extra swing in her hips on the way. Slowly stepping into the water, Kim got an idea. Wanting to tease him a little she scooped some water up in her hand slowly letting it fall onto her chest.

From his seat on the chair's Jack could see exactly what she was doing. _'That little tease.' _he thought to himself. Not being able to help himself he continued to stare. Kim continued to drip water all over herself. Finally seeming to be satisfied with her state of semi-wetness she rejoined Jack laying on the chairs. Not bothering to avert his gaze Jack watched Kim walk back this way and lay out on the chair. Seeing the way the sun caught her now wet skin drove Jack crazy. He could feel himself getting hard. Excusing himself, he walked back inside and went for his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After nearly two hours of shopping, the boys finally walked in with the groceries. Emerging from his room at the same time Jack decide to help put them away. "Ay Jack! How was your day?" Jerry asked.

'Jerry, you being my best friend and all, you know I like Kim. Well, today, we went into town ate some pie, shopped a little, then came back here to swim. And ya know what? I got so turned on i had to leave.. So it's been just dandy." Jack retorted.

"Well it's been a god day then." Jerry laughed.

"Yes it has." Jack replied.

Stocking the pantry with peanut butter, Oreos, and other odds an ins Milton overheard Jack and Jerry talking. _'So he likes Kim ay?' _he thought, _'One down. One to go.'_ moving to the fridge Milton unpacked the rest of the store bought items, while Jack, Jerry, and Eddie goofed around not paying any attention to the matter at hand. Finished with unpacking the groceries, Milton moved out to the deck in search of Kim. spotting her on the adirondack's he plopped himself down on the nearest one. "Hey Kim. How was today?" he inquired.

"Milton, I need your help.. I like Jack. And I want to be with him, but i don't know how to get him to go to ask me out.." Kim confessed.

"Shocker!" Milton replied sarcastically, "I'll help you. Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and myself were already cooking up a plan to get you guys together."

"Y"ALL WHAT?" Kim yelled, "But why would y'all do that?"

"Because, Kim, it's obvious you two like each other. Everyone sees it BUT the two of you. We got tired of waiting and decided to give the two of ya a little push." Milton reasoned.

"Oh. So will you help me?" Kim questioned.

"Of course Kim!" Milton said.

Spending the next couple hours sitting on the deck devising a game plan, Kim and Milton opted to put "Operation Green Parakeet" into action on Friday. Giving them apple time to prepare given it was only Tuesday.

Waking up around 7 am was normal for Kim, she'd always been an early riser. Changing into navy athletic shorts and a hot pink sports bra she crossed the hall to Milton's room. Swinging his door wide open she crept over to the side of his bed, and CLAPPED her hands together making a loud FAP sound right next to his ear. Jumping six feet in the air Milton twisted toward Kim with a why-on-earth-would-you-do-that expression across his now wide awake face. Clutching her stomach Kim doubled over in a fit of laughter. "You…should have…seen the look..on your….face!" she gasped out between laughs, "Get up, we're going for a run." she said once she regained her breath. Going back to sleep was obviously not an option no thanks to Kim, so he trudged himself out of bed and put on a standard pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife-beater tank. Topping his outfit off with his signature swear band they set of out the door for an early morning jog.

Bounding back toward the cabin an hour later Milton stumbled trying to catch his breath. Kim seeming perfectly okay with the fact that they just ran four miles. "Geez woman! How are not having trouble breathing?" Milton asked genuinely curious.

"That was nothing compared to what i usually do. I usually run double that. And on weekends my mom and I run marathons together." Kim stated.

"Why on God's green earth would you do that? Your crazy, you know that?" Milton said.

"Milton you read books and study for fun. I run. Big whoop!" Kim answered.

Shaking his head but dropping the subject Milton gathered the remaining strength he had and walked into the cabin headed for the cool leather couch in the living room. Plopping himself down he laid back and returned to the slumber he was so rudely pulled from this morning.

Kim noticing Milton passed out on the couch went to shower. Entering her beautifully decorated en suite bathroom, she stripped her workout attire off and hopped in the hot shower. Reaching up to grab her vanilla scented shampoo she poured some into her hand working it into a good lather before washing her hair and repeating the process with conditioner. Twenty minutes later, Kim slipped her way out of the shower catching herself before she face planted on the title floor. "Woah! Steady there Kimmy." she said to her reflection. Opening the door she walked to her bag and searched for a cute casual outfit for the day.

Stretching his toned arms above his head Jack finally awoke from his dream filled sleep. Groggily dragging himself toward his shower, he stripped off his American Appeal underwear and turned the shower on. Jolting awake at the freezing temperature of the water he quickly turned the nozzle toward the red H on the opposite side of the ring. With the water heating up he grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and begun washing his full chestnut locks. Turning the water off he wrapped a towel low around his waist and padded out to his room. Looking at his dresser, he pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Opening another drawer he slipped on a blue lose fitting tank top the showed off his toned arms.

Emerging from his room he noticed everybody else sitting on the back deck playing poker with the Oreos they just bought. "Hey guys! Deal me in." Jack said.

"Alright, come sit." Eddie replied.

"Where's Rudy?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, he went to fill the van up with gas. We're going hiking later. Rudy's idea." Eddie answered again.

"Cool! I love hiking! There's this great hiking trail in the mountains not far from here." Jack stated. "The trail is completely enclosed in huge oak trees. Not like those 'trails' you see back home where they are lined with trees here and there. No, this trail has so many tress it looks like night has fallen even though it's only mid-day." The game long forgotten as Jack continued describing the trail. There was a spark in his eyes when he talked about it, like, he held a deep connection to this place. A longing look lingered on his face as his tale drew to a close. Keeping a steady gaze with Kim he said, "I can't wait to take you there. I know you'll love just as much."


End file.
